the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Battle Rules For 5/7/2017
SPECIAL SPACE BATTLE PREREQUISITES Edit Edit Anyone can participate in the space battle. In order to participate you must meet the following requirements: 1. You must have a gmail with your character name active to participate on the grid space battle map. 2. You must be able to flip between the SW:TOR game and a Google Docs grid quickly! 4. You must assign yourself to one of three ships, see The Battlefield Link 6. Each faction will have one Fleet Commander and unlimited 'drone controllers. The side playing Eternal Empire has less to control. 7. Ship Coordinators are not commanders of their respective ships, they direct the ships from aboard the flagship of their faction. SPECIAL SPACE BATTLE RULES Edit Edit 1. The space battle will be taking place between the SWTOR game where moves are RP'd and a special Google drive that space battle participants will see but will RP for the rest in guild chat. 2. Only approved space battle participants will RP the moves of the battle. Guild members who are not space battle participants can RP reactions to the battle in /say. 3. Space Battle RP will happen in Guild Chat. Individual RPs will happen in say. 4. Space battle turns are determined randomly by the fleet coordinators in collaboration. 5. Ship coordinators should follow the advice of their fleet commanders for their moves but it is not required. Disobedience has RP consequences. 6. Each move consists of a coordinator and the fleet commander commanding the units under their command: Each coordinator has at least one move (the capital ship they are commanding) and possibly more moves for their fighter squadrons. Capitol ships take one action per turn, fighters can take two, and drones can take two. 7. If their are not enough coordinators the fleet commanders will assign multiple ships to the coordinators they have. However if a coordinator is signed up and fails to arrive their faction is then penalized by losing the ship that they are commanding. 9. Not all ships have to start at the beginning. The Fleet commander has the ability to call in ships from ports at their will. This is the one command that ship coordinators must obey. 10. Drones may be activated by participants after the Fleet commander has made their turn. Any given participant may activate a drone, but may only control one at a time. If that drone is eliminated and more are left, the participant may summon another. Fleet commander cannot control drones. 11. The flagship cannot be destroyed. The battle is won when the flagship of a faction's hull is at 100, or when all EE ships are destroyed. 12. Units may move through or land on debris fields but the result is 50 Damage. The Debris field is then cleared from the map. 13. Drones may share a hex on a grid. No other two ships may share. However, if a ship decides to suicide into another ship or another, the ship with the least current health is destroyed, and the other ship loses health based on this equation: Ship HP loss = (Destroyed Ships MAX HP x3.) 14. These are two classes of capitol ships and two classes of fighters, and one class of drones. Here are their properties: #Harrower Class Dreadnought (500 Shield, 1000 Hull): -Can deploy two fighter or bomber squadrons. The class of the squadrons is up to the ship coordinator. -Has a movement range of one hex per turn -Has a firing range of two hexes -Can only take one action per turn (move, fire, deploy fighters) -Cannot target fighter squadrons or bombers (too small / fast) -Cannon damage = 150 pts #Eternal Fleet Droneship (250 Shield, 500 Hull): -Can deploy one fighter or bomber squadron -Has a movement range of one hex per turn -Has a firing range of two hexes -Can only take one action per turn (move, fire, deploy fighters) -Can target anything -Cannon damage = 75 pts #Imperial Bombers (200 Hull) -Has a movement range of one hex per turn -Has a firing range of one hex -Can only take two actions per turn (move, fire) -Cannot target fighters (too fast) -Damage = 75 pts #Imperial Interceptors (175 Hull): -Has a movement range of two hexes per turn -Has a firing range of one hex -Can take two actions per turn (move, fire) -Cannot target capitol ships (no affect) -Damage = 50 pts #Imperial Drone (50 Hull) ''invented by MoK. -Has a movement range of two hexes per turn -Has a firing range of one hex -Can reprogram missiles by changing firing direction if in range of one hex. Can only be done to one missile at a time, and can only be done during that participants turn. -Can take two actions per turn (move, fire, reprogram) -Can target anything. -Damage = 100pts. 15. There is one Type of Eternal Fleetship, and one added weaponry. These are: #Terminus Class Destroyer (250 Shield, 750 Hull): -Can deploy missiles indefinitely -Can not move (Battle Formation) -Has a firing range of two hexes -Can only take one action per turn ( fire, shoot missiles) -Can target anything '''BUT MISSILES -Cannon damage = 75 pts #Heat-Seeking Missiles (10 Hull) -When fired, proceed in a direct trajectory at 1 hex a turn. -If on a turn a missile finds it is within one Hex of an ORDER-aligned vessal in any direction, it will lock on and deal 100 damage to its target. -Can be reprogrammed by Imperial Drones.